


A Rash Decision

by dglrd



Series: yugbam oneshots with punny names [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancer Kim Yugyeom, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Eczema, Established Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Yugyeom-centric, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Pain, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lmao that's not a tag is it, there's so much fluff istg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dglrd/pseuds/dglrd
Summary: Where Yugyeom's hands are all irritated because his eczema flares up one night, so BamBam helps him clean it up.-or-Yugyeom's eczema always bothers him when it gets bad, but this time it gives him a chance to spend the early hours of the day with Bam.





	A Rash Decision

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the title is completely irrelevant to the story; it's literally only because it has the word 'rash' in it

It’s a sound that’s so familiar, that wakes BamBam up at three in the morning. It’s the sound of fingernails attacking irritated skin until the dry skin cells peel off and the skin underneath starts to bleed.

He rolls onto his other side and as expected, he sees Yugyeom right next to him, the younger of the two scratching his hands and arms until they’re pink and raw, blood oozing out of the open wounds. 

“Yuggie, please; please don’t scratch anymore,” Bam pleads, waking his boyfriend up. “Your hands are bleeding so much.” BamBam’s hands search out in the darkness for the lamp switch, until he finds it, and then the room is illuminated with the the brightness from the light source.

Yugyeom squeezes his eyes shut. It’s not like when he’s happy and he giggles and his eyes crinkle at the corners. No, it’s nothing like it. This squint is a sign of pain. Whether it’s because of how bright the room is or because of the fact that his hands are covered in rashes and bleeding cuts, BamBam has no clue. 

“Sorry, Bam. Sorry for waking you up,” Gyeom whispers, burying his face in BamBam’s side. 

“Don’t worry, babe. The eczema’s flaring up again, hmm?” Yugyeom nods. “Can I see your hands?”

Yugyeom hesitates. “My hands aren’t pretty, Bam.” He keeps them under the blankets, out of BamBam’s view.

“Yuggie, please. Please can I see your hands? I won’t judge you or anything.”

“Promise?” 

“Promise. I would never judge you, babe,” BamBam promises, before holding his hands out again for Yugyeom to place his hands on. 

When the rough, chapped hands are placed on top of the soft, smooth hands, BamBam can barely disguise a wince. His poor baby’s scratched his hands so badly that his skin is drier than the Sahara Desert. Little cuts have formed from where he’s scratched hard; too hard for his damaged skin to take.

“Not pretty, right?”

Bam pouts. He quickly presses his lips to Yugyeom’s forehead, before just hovering near the top of the younger’s head. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Yuggie. Let’s clean up your hands, okay? And then we can go back to sleep or play some Overwatch.”

“It’s okay, Bam,” Yugyeom says. “I can do it myself. You should get some sleep. Weren’t you gaming until one in the morning?” 

“Don’t tell Jaebum hyung that I did that, on a school night,” Bam replies hastily. “You stay right there, babe. I’m doing your hands for you, okay?” 

Yugyeom concedes, reaching for his sweatpants that are on the nightstand. BamBam returns with a roll of toilet paper and a tube of cream of some sort. He unravels the tissue and covers each of the open cuts. 

“You bled a lot. It hurts a lot, right?” Bam asks gently. Yugyeom nods while his fellow 97 liner mops up the blood. When all the open sections of Gyeom’s hands have stopped bleeding, BamBam gets this cream that seems to advertise itself as both an antiseptic and a moisturizer. 

“Will it hurt, babe?” Yuggie asks, his voice shaking a little from fear. Bam hesitates to answer, before telling the truth.

“Yeah. But I’ll be gentle, okay? Tell me if it hurts.”

As promised, BamBam takes a q-tip and DabDabsTM the cream on Yugyeom’s chapped skin. When he gets to the open locations on Gyeom’s hands, he just about sweeps over them; enough to get the cream on but not to the point that it’s completely covering them. Yes, the cuts need the solution. But it’s still open, and putting solution on it would be painful.

Still, Yugyeom winces and flinches away when the pain sets in. “It hurts, Bam!” he cries, using his fingers to brush away the tears of pain.

“Don’t rub your eyes; your fingers have cream on it. Here, I’ll do it.” BamBam leans closer to Yugyeom and uses his thumb to wipe the younger’s tears. “Don’t cry, baby.”

“I’m not crying!”

“Yeah, you are,” Bam laughs. “You want to go back to sleep?”

“You can,” Yugyeom replies, “but I’m not in the mood to sleep again. I don’t think I can fall asleep again.” 

“Me neither, then. Balcony?”

Gyeom nods and follows the older boy to the balcony. BamBam sits on his garden chair, and Yugyeom sits on his garden chair. The latter rests his head on Bam’s lap, and a zephyr ripples through the sweet night sky.

“I like nights like this. I like being out here on the balcony with you,” Yugyeom says. 

BamBam runs his fingers between the individual strands of Yugyeom’s hair. Kissing the side of Gyeom’s face, Bam replies, “Me too.” 

Yugyeom turns his head to look at Bam and ask him something. But before he can say anything, BamBam leans down towards his boyfriend and kisses his lips. It catches both of them by surprise. 

“I-I love you, Gyeom,” Bam stammers, nervous and frankly, quite the contrary to how confident he was in terms of just kissing Yugyeom, on the lips.

“I love you too, Bam.”

“Do your hands still hurt? Are they still itchy?” BamBam asks softly, picking up Yugyeom’s hands in his own. For a reason beyond himself, Bam can’t put himself to look Yuggie in the eye. Instead, he looks at the rough hands that sit in his own. He looks at his fingernails, which he painted again the other day, and he remembers painting Yugyeom’s left pinky for Christmas because the younger of the two asked for that. He looks at the rings that Yugyeom wears, the one on the same left pinky that has Bam’s name carved into it. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling this awkward first-falling-in-love feeling again. Maybe it’s the fact that he suddenly kissed Yugyeom; completely out of the blue and without warning. 

“Bam? Can we play Overwatch?” Yugyeom’s voice snaps BamBam out of the latter’s train of thought. “I mean, I know you were playing for three hours earlier, and you probably would get tired of it, but…”

BamBam wants to tell Yugyeom that there’s no way he wouldn’t want to play. Yugyeom playing video games with him? Possibly the most fun thing ever, since Yuggie’s usually busy in the dance studio or in a library studying for the subjects he takes. And also, Overwatch is BamBam’s favourite video game.

But these words get locked up in his throat, which is under love’s spell, controlling his every move.

So he just smiles, kisses Yugyeom again, and whispers, “Okay, baby.”


End file.
